geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Channing Farrow
Channing Farrow is the main protagonist of Lunarosse. Throughout Lunarosse, he starts off as an immature young adult without a care in the world. He eventually finds himself slowly, but surely, growing up. Physical Appearance Channing's original appearance was going to feature him with short dark blond hair, but was changed to a light brown in the final product. His eyes have always been a vibrant blue in both concept and final. He often wears a black jacket with part of his chest exposed, along with a red shirt underneath it (it's never stated in-game he wears this), and a pair of black pants and brown shoes. When on missions, he dons a pair of brown leather fingerless gloves, but when in combat he wears clawed gauntlets. Although shown in the beginning of the game, and during one of Gloria's Heart Events, he often walks around in his underwear. Personality When first seen in Lunarosse, he seems rather stand-offish, facetious, lazy and carefree. However, despite his gruff demeanor, he proves to be very loyal to those that do put up with him. Eventually during the course of the adventure and finally dealing with the problems the adventure has brought on him instead of running away, he finds himself becoming more open minded to the world around him. Depending on how the player decides, he can re-establish his relationship with Gloria into a loving one, and/or he can become best friends with Noel. Channing shows a great deal of respect for his mother, Deandra, yet despises his father Colton - the reason being his father likes to court around other woman behind her back. He has a sweet tooth, as evident during Noel's first Heart Event when he gives him a tray of fudge. Abilities Channing doesn't have any remarkable special abilities. Throughout the game, he fights with his martial arts. It's hinted he's not quite skilled with the Glyph system from him not being equipped with one in the beginning. It's not that he can't be equipped with one, but it's apparent he has no knowledge of them. Trivia *Channing was originally the main protagonist in the scrapped project, Inverted Cross, where his role was almost exactly the same. The only difference is that he's not a rookie of the organization he works with. In this incarnation, he embodies the Virtue of Humility, making him the enemy of the Vice Pride. *Channing was set to have a little sister be present as a recruitable character, but this idea was scrapped. She was to be the one to try to convince him to give Gloria a chance. This role was given to Noel in her stead. **Before anyone says anything, no incestuous relationship was ever in mind. Grow up, people. *His weapon class was suppose to be swords, with his ultimate weapon being called Vigilence. This was scrapped in favor of Noel gaining the weapon name, and the fact Gemini Drake found him to be more of a "let the fists do the talking" type of character. *Channing underwent a few name changes before finally being decided with his current one. Other names include "Brad", "Colton", "Dean", and "Skylar". The name "Colton" was later given to his father. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Video Game